Mío para siempre
by N0vata
Summary: Kaede Rukawa está harto de la vida. Decide dejar todo, sus conocidos e incluso su ciudad para trasladarse a un pueblo y empezar una nueva vida... Lo que todavía no sabe es que va a un conocer a un personaje peculiar que le pondrá la vida patas arriba...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Slam Dunk_ Y _Slam Dunk_ no son míos, pertenecen a su autor Inoue.

Capítulo 1.

"¡Ciudad nueva, vida nueva!"

Eso es lo que pensé al mudarme a Norville, una pequeña ciudad alejada de la bulliciosa vida de las grandes metrópolis. Una ciudad que en realidad parecía un pueblo por el insignificante número de habitantes que residían allí. Pero era la ciudad ideal para mí. A mis 27 años de edad, después de cumplir mi gran sueño americano, ser jugador de la NBA, estaba buscando tranquilidad y paz, o mejor dicho, una jubilación anticipada, y al parecer este lugar situado al lado del mar era un buen comienzo para esta nueva etapa en mi vida. Como era de esperar de un deportista rico y en busca de tranquilidad, me compré la casa más cara y alejada del centro y la más cercana al mar.

Durante mi carrera profesional, era conocido por ser uno de los jugadores de baloncesto mejor pagados de América, tanto éxito cosechaba que era aclamado en todos los platós de televisión. Los paparazis se morían por sonsacarme cualquier información, verdadera o falsa, sobre mi vida profesional pero también sobre la privada; esta última era la que más interesaba a los millones de fans que tenía en todo el mundo, hambrientos por saber con quién está el hombre más codiciado del planeta o con quien deja de estar. También era famoso por mi carácter; en todos los medios de comunicación que requerían mi persona, en los videos o en las fotografías, posaba con una indiferencia desdeñosa y un tanto altiva; era mi firma de marca. "Hombre de pocas palabras, para no decir ninguna, con un físico de infarto, ojos azules incluidos, y con una voz orgásmica", así me describían las pocas féminas que formaban parte de mi entorno. Además de ellas, miles de mujeres querían saber sobre mi vida sentimental pero nunca dejé que la prensa se entrometiera en ella. Sin embargo, pasaron los años, y fue esa presión mediática quien me llevó a dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo. Después de mucha reflexión me di cuenta de que no era feliz teniendo la vida que llevaba. Me faltaba algo y me sentía solo; no tenía familia y los amigos que decían serlo solo estaban conmigo por intereses poco honestos. En cuanto al amor, aún no había tocado a mi puerta pero tampoco me importa… No era precisamente el hombre más romántico del mundo.

Llevaba ya tres días encerrado en mi nueva casa. En ese tiempo me dediqué a desempaquetar las cajas, ordenar los muebles y limpiar todo a fondo, no soportaba el polvo y la suciedad. Tenía que reconocerlo; era un maniático de la limpieza. Al cabo de muchas horas, me cansé de tanto frotar y desincrustar, necesitaba comprar algo de comida ya que no me quedaba mucha en la nevera, aunque no era el mejor día para ir de compras. Eran las doce del mediodía pero la luz del sol no se filtraba por ningún sitio, el cielo estaba cubierto por grandes nubes negras que amenazaban con dejarlo todo inundado. Con la gorra de mi antiguo equipo de baloncesto en la cabeza, cogí el coche y conduje hacia el centro. No me sabía todavía las calles de la ciudad pero disponía de un GPS que, en un principio, me llevaría sin problemas al supermercado más próximo. Eso de pasear y de descubrir la nueva localidad lo dejaría para otro día, cuando haga mejor tiempo. Finalmente encontré un supermercado, no muy grande pero que disponía de aparcamiento. Después de una hora, con toda la compra hecha, me dirigí hacia la puerta de la salida. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros y no traía conmigo ningún paraguas aunque para la distancia que tenía que recorrer para llegar al coche no me hacía falta. Al alcanzarlo, metí todo en el maletero lo más rápido que pude y subí al coche todo mojado, hasta los calcetines lo estaban. Me acomodé en el sillón, me quité la gorra y puse los brazos encima del volante; esperaría un rato antes de irme. No me gustaba conducir bajo una tormenta como aquella.

Observé la gente corriendo hacia sus coches bajo la lluvia sin paraguas, cargados con las bolsas de compra, otros iban caminado tranquilos bien resguardados bajo el paraguas intentando recordar donde habían aparcado sus vehículos. Miraba todo aquello pero no prestaba atención a nadie. Estaba cansado y tenía sueño, me disponía a apoyar la cabeza contra el volante para echar una cabezadita cuando algo chocó de repente contra la puerta del vehículo. Mi corazón dio un respingo del susto, bajé la ventanilla del coche para ver qué o quién me había espantado. Y bajo el torrente de lluvia, vi a un joven pelirrojo. Era casi tan alto como yo, llevaba una camisa negra mojada que se le pegaba al cuerpo, chorreaba agua por todos los lados. Llevaba en sus brazos grandes bolsas de plástico, seguramente las compras que había hecho en el supermercado. Sus ojos intentaban sin éxito permanecer abiertos pero la lluvia le dificultaba la tarea, el labio inferior le temblaba sin parar y a pesar de su gran estatura, tenía la impresión de que ese chico era un ser indefenso.

-"¡Imbécil!", gritó una voz furiosa.

Esa voz pertenecía a una pequeña mujer que tenía la pinta de ser la madre de aquel pelirrojo. No conseguí distinguir su cara porque iba resguardada debajo de un enorme paraguas rosa.

-"¡Imbécil!", volvió a vociferar la mujer esta vez propinándole golpes al pobre pelirrojo que se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

Me sobresalté ante aquel inesperado y violento gesto. Unos escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda al ver aquella escena. Me quedé pasmado al ver como un chico tan alto como él quedaba indefenso ante un maltratador tan pequeño como lo era aquella mujer. De repente, dejó de golpearlo y levantó su mirada hasta toparse con la mía; sus ojos eran fieros y me pusieron nerviosos.

-"Siento mucho que el estúpido de mi hijo le haya magullado el coche", me dijo con una mueca que quería parecer una sonrisa mientras que con su dedo índice me señalaba al pelirrojo que se encontraba cabizbajo a su espalda.

Recordé a lo que se refería y le negué con la cabeza en forma de repuesta.

-"Gracias a dios", siguió diciéndome, "este estúpido solo sabe meterme en problemas…"

Observé aquella pequeña y cuadrada mujer mientras me hablaba. Su cara estaba surcada por pequeñas arrugas y parecía rondar los cincuenta.

-"Perdónele otra vez, es un idiota. No le molesto más."

Me dedicó una última sonrisa ante mi escasa palabrería y dio un fuerte empujón al pelirrojo que casi dejó caer las bolsas.

La mujer se encaminó enérgicamente hacia su coche mientras que el pelirrojo me dirigía una última mirada de cachorro abandonado.

-"Sí... ¿El lunes a las 8h?...Vale…Sí….Muchas gracias."

Al fin, colgué el teléfono. Llevaba como media hora hablando con mi futuro jefe para concertar una entrevista. Digo futuro jefe porque con el currículum que tengo, no dudaría ni un segundo en contratarme. Al principio se sorprendió que un famoso ex jugador de baloncesto le llamara para ocupar la vacante de profesor de deporte en el único colegio de la ciudad.

Aunque no andaba necesitado de dinero, necesitaba ocupar mi tiempo. Y aunque no me guste admitirlo sólo sirvo para hacer algo que tenga que ver con el deporte.

Era domingo y ya llevaba una semana en mi nuevo hogar. Había explorado un poco los alrededores y aproveche el poco sol que lucía en aquel inicio de primavera para darme unos chapuzones en el mar. Decidí ir a entrenar en una cancha de baloncesto que había descubierto poco después de instalarme. Estaba relativamente cerca, a unos treinta minutos andando desde mi casa. Puse en la mochila una toalla y dos botellas de agua, cerré la cremallera y me la colgué en el hombro. Recogí la pelota de baloncesto, perfectamente redonda, áspera en mis manos, y al verla no pude evitar pensar en la decisión que había tomado. ¿Había hecho bien en dejar mi carrera profesional? ¿Acaso había luchado toda mi vida para ser jugador en la NBA solo para acabar estando así, solo sin nadie a mi lado para compartir mis hazañas?

Cuando era joven, mi sueño había sido el de convertirme en el mejor jugador de Japón, luego de Estados-Unidos, y por qué no, de todo el mundo. Y lo había conseguido. No quiero ser vanidoso, pero todo lo que he conseguido es por mérito propio.

Había cumplido mis sueños y mis caprichos en tan poco tiempo que no me quedó nada por cumplir, ninguna ambición, no tenía ninguna meta en la vida.

Me cuesta trabajo creerlo pero empecé a odiar aquel deporte. Fui el primero en sorprenderme y este sentimiento me asustó; el baloncesto era lo único que apreciaba pero la vida en el país americano era demasiado superficial, la gente, los medios de comunicación me acechaban todo el rato y no para preguntar sobre el baloncesto pero sobre una vida privada que ya no lo era. Muchos de mis compañeros me recomendaron tomarme unas vacaciones, "para desconectar y eso" me decían. Y lo hice aunque después de mucho pensar y darle vueltas.

Hacía una semana que no jugaba ni tocaba esta pelota. Pero necesitaba practicar para no aflojar mi nivel y mantenerme en forma ya que dentro de poco sería profesor de deporte.

Llegué a la cancha en el tiempo previsto. Estaba un poco abandonada, se notaba que casi nadie la frecuentaba. "Mejor para mí", pensé.

Me dediqué durante toda la mañana al baloncesto y ya eran las dos del mediodía. Lógicamente estaba hambriento pero tampoco me daba la gana ir a mi casa a preparar la comida. Preferí ir a un restaurante de comida rápida a comprarme unos cuantos bocadillos.

Iba a recoger la mochila que había dejado junto a un árbol cuando lo vi sentado allí, sus rodillas muy juntas a su barbilla, justo al lado de mi bolsa deportiva.

Era el pelirrojo del otro día. Me sorprendió mucho, no esperaba volver a verle, aunque por otro lado, era de esperarse teniendo en cuenta que no mucha gente vivía en esa ciudad. Seguramente me estuvo observando desde no sé cuánto tiempo. Sus brazos estaban pegados a sus costillas mientras que sus manos agarraban fuertemente sus rodillas dobladas.

Al darse cuenta de que me había percatado de su presencia, escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y empezó a balancearse, como la péndula de un reloj. Me acerqué lentamente a él, o mejor dicho, tenía que llegar hasta él para recoger mis pertenencias y largarme de allí; estaba claro que aquel tipejo le faltaba algún tornillo. Comportarse así, como un niño pequeño, asustado e indefenso con el cuerpo y la edad que tenía (parecía tener mi edad) es resultado de alguna enfermedad mental o algún trauma y no me interesaba entablar conversación con un tipo así, no lo hago ni con mi madre para que lo haga con un extraño…

"Recogeré el bolso y me iré como he llegado…. ¿Y por qué me pongo nervioso si no lo conozco de nada?", iba pensado mientras me acercaba al intruso, quiero decir al bolso.

Nada más agacharme a recogerlo, el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza de entre sus rodillas, dejó de balancearse y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Pasó todo de repente que no me di cuenta, que tarde, de nuestra proximidad. Mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya, mi brazo estaba extendido hacia la mochila que estaba a su lado. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por voluntad propia: arranqué la bolsa del suelo para alejarme de él, pero a causa del brusco movimiento, se derramó todo su contenido: las llaves de casa, el billetero, las dos botellas de agua, y la toalla que fue a parar encima de la cabeza del pelirrojo.

El chico se quedó inmóvil con la toalla escondiéndole la cara. En ningún momento, hizo ademán de quitársela. Sin embargo empezó a balancearse por enésima vez.

-"Lo siento.", le dije mientras se la quitaba y volvía a meter todo en la mochila.

No me contestó pero miraba fijamente el suelo con la mirada asustada de un pobre niño regañado.

Era estúpido seguir allí, recogí todo y cuando me iba a marchar me dirigió la palabra.

-"Me llamo Hanamichi Sakuragi. Mucho gusto señor. Mi mama dice que Hana-chan tiene que ser educado sino lo regañará."

Me giré sorprendido. Esta vez, estaba de pie y eran sus brazos los que se balanceaban sin parar. Lo recordaba alto, pero no tanto como yo. Sus facciones eran agradables y era bastante atlético, se notaban los duros músculos bajo su ropa por eso me sorprendió que una persona de su constitución se hubiera dejado maltratar por su madre que si no recordaba mal, era muy menuda. Tenía la piel muy dorada lo que resaltaba el color avellana de sus ojos. Mentiría se dijera que no era atractivo… Además su largo pelo rojo resplandecía como el propio fuego… Sí, era atractivo pero poco lumbrera.

-"¿Señor, puede Hana-chan hacerte una pregunta?", me preguntó, sus enormes ojos mirándome suplicantes como los de un niño pequeño.

Le respondí que sí inconscientemente con la cabeza. Aquello me superaba; nunca pensé que algo así, una escena así, tan absurda, me llegaría a pasar.

-"¿Señor, vives aquí cerca?"

Lo primero que pensé al oír la pregunta es que era un psicópata que quería robarme o algo parecido. Pero le contesté igualmente aunque sinceramente no sabía por qué le dirigía la palabra.

-"Al lado del mar…" levanté el dedo y le señalé más o menos la dirección.

El pelirrojo giró su cabeza hacia donde le señalaba. Pasaron algunos minutos pero seguía mirando fijamente a lo lejos. No sabía si se había olvidado de donde estaba y con quien estaba. Estaba fastidiado, no entendía por qué me sentía tan frustrado; fue nada más verle y ponerme así... Y no me gustaba sentirme así sobre todo si no sabía la razón de ello. Me di la vuelta para marcharme definitivamente de aquel lugar cuando escuché como el pelirrojo me preguntaba con una voz débil:

-"¿C…Cuál de ellas?"

-"…"

-"¿Cuál de ellas es tu casa?", me preguntó otra vez aumentado el balanceo de sus brazos.

-"Bueno…", respondí después de un momento de silencio. "¿Por qué no lo adivinas?"

-"¿Un juego de adivinanza?", preguntó el pelirrojo sus ojos brillando.

Le miré callado durante unos segundos. Tenía la impresión de que hablaba con un niño de ocho años.

-"Sí… Bueno, lo dejaremos para otro día. Me tengo que ir", le contesté secamente.

Caminé pausadamente hacia la salida de la cancha. Estaba cansado y lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era tomarme una ducha, comer algo y dormir sobre mi gran cama.

-"¿Hana-chan quiere saber tu nombre?", me gritó desde lo lejos.

No me gire. No pensaba contestarle.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

-"¡Qué guapo es!", susurró Haruko a su amiga Kaori mientras se ayudaban con los estiramientos. "Todavía no me puedo creer que tengamos a Rukawa Kaede como profesor de deporte."

-"Sí, nos ha tocado la lotería.", le respondió su amiga un poco sarcástica.

Haruko percibió el tono seco y no pudo evitar extrañarse.

-"¿Qué no te cae bien?... ¡No! ¡¿Te parece feo? Sabía que eras rara, pero no tanto..."

-"Nooo tonta... Sí que es atractivo pero me cae mal... ¿Cómo es posible que me haya suspendido en hándbol? ¡A mí, la mejor jugadora del mundo!"

-"¡Shhhh! ¡Te puede oír!"

-"Hm... Me da igual."

-"Bueno... Seguramente te suspendió por que no pasas la pelota al resto del equipo, como siempre", le respondió Haruko irónicamente.

-"¡Serás xjxjnsuh!"

"Dios, ¿por qué tengo que soportar esto?", pensé mientras hacía caso omiso a las dos chiquillas que estaban hablando a mis espaldas.

Había empezado a dar clases hacia tan solo una semana. Como me había incorporado a la mitad del curso escolar, me sentía un poco intimidado por los alumnos. Además era la época de exámenes y tenía que familiarizarme con bastantes cosas lo antes posible.

En general, cada promoción tenía pocos alumnos, pero la que más me ponía la vida imposible era la de los quinceañeros, unos jóvenes con edades difíciles. Todo eso de la adolescencia, las hormonas... Buf, era difícil lidiar con ellos. Vamos, que uno tenía que armarse de paciencia para poder tratar con ellos como seres civilizados.

Y eran unos campeones en inventar rumores, pero no me importaban demasiado; eran rumores inofensivos y estaba ya más que acostumbrado a ello.

Además de lidiar con aquellos críos, debía adaptarme al nuevo entorno puesto que era la primera vez que ejercía de profesor y tuve que cambiar varios aspectos para poder hacerlo. Me avisó el director de la escuela el otro día diciéndome:

- "Necesitamos profesores comunicativos, cercanos a los alumnos, que entiendan sus problemas y necesidades... ¿Me entiende señor Rukawa?

-"Sí", le contesté.

-"¿Qué es lo que le estoy pidiendo?"

-"Que sea más comunicativo..."

-"¿Y eso significa?"

-"Que hable más."

-"Bien, creo que ya nos vamos entendiendo. No me malinterprete, pero su fama le delata. Sé que es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero para ser profesor, necesita tener un poco de labia... No tenga miedo de gastar saliva", me dijo finalmente bromeando.

Forcé una sonrisa para dejarle entender que me había gustado la susodicha broma pero en el fondo solo tenía ganas de retorcerle los enormes mofletes de su cara y hacerle callar.

-"¡Profe!", llamó una voz chillona.

Me giré y vi a una alumna de baja estatura, con unas gafas que oscilaban peligrosamente de su nariz y que estaban en constante peligro de estrellarse contra el suelo. Llevaba entre sus delgados brazos un enorme cesto repleto de pelotas de hándbol. No me acordaba de su nombre.

-"¿Dónde lo dejo?", me preguntó a duras penas señalando el cesto con la cabeza.

-"Déjamelo a mí. Ya lo guardaré.", le contesté.

La liberé del peso muerto y ella agradecida, suspiró profundamente.

-"¡Bien! Es todo por hoy, nos vemos el lunes.", dije dirigiéndome a los alumnos al acabar los estiramientos.

Los chicos empezaron a jugar dándose golpecitos y persiguiéndose unos a otros por toda la pista de recreo mientras que las chicas me observaban e iban formando grupitos de cuchicheo.

Una de ellas, la que no paraba de hablar durante clase, Haruko creo que se llamaba, me dijo antes de adentrarse al vestuario:

-"¡Qué tenga un muy buen fin de semana!"

Le miré a los ojos y le hice un ligero gesto de cabeza en agradecimiento. Se puso rojo como un tomate y se fue corriendo al vestuario arrastrando con ella a una chica morena que parecía fastidiada.

"¡Por fin libre!", pensé mientras dejaba la bolsa de deporte en el maletero.

Solo llevaba una semana en la escuela pero se me hizo eterno. Y aquel primer fin de semana de libertad me pareció de lo más glorioso. Bueno...Tiendo a exagerar cuando digo que me pareció una semana larguísima pero en realidad no lo había tenido tan difícil. Fue bastante... mmm, divertida y una agradable experiencia. Aunque los niños fueran muy revoltosos y desesperantes casi todos estaban dispuestos a aprender y a escuchar al maestro. Tampoco me molestaría tanto si llegará el lunes antes de tiempo.

No tenía planes para aquel primer fin de semana, pero aquel viernes me pensaba pedir una pizza, ver una película e ir a la cama.

Era ya de noche cuando llegué a casa. Cogí el anuario que me enviaron por correo y busqué una pizzería cualquiera.

No era muy cocinero, la mayoría de las veces, cuando era jugador de baloncesto, me preparaban la comida y las únicas veces que pisaba la cocina era para utilizar el microondas.

Por fin encontré la letra p y me sorprendí al comprobar que solo había cuatro pizzerías de los cuales dos disponían de servicio a domicilio. Llamé a la primera y solicité dos pizzas de queso. El chico que me atendió me dijo que en media hora me las iban a traer y aproveché ese tiempo para pegarme una ducha pues había venido directamente del colegio y estaba bastante sudado después de correr con los niños.

Y como me había prometido el chico, media hora más tarde tocaron a la puerta. No me dio tiempo de cambiarme, justo acababa de salir de la ducha y llevaba solo un albornoz y una toalla encima de la cabeza. Cogí la billetera y me dirigí a la puerta. Al abrirla me topé con él, el pelirrojo de la última vez. En el brazo izquierdo llevaba un casco y en el otro las dos pizzas que había pedido. Parecía tan sorprendido como yo al ver quien era yo y estaba tan pasmado como él al ver que era él el repartidor. "¡Otra vez! Qué mala suerte la mía...", pensé en mi fuero interior.

-"Eres tú...", me dijo con una sonrisa de par en par. "Hana-chan volvió a la cancha todos los días pero no te ha encontrado."

-"Mmm... Sí, no suelo ir. Estoy ocupado.", le dije sacando dinero de la billetera para echarle de allí lo antes posible. "¿Cuánto te debo?"

-"Como Hana-chan no sabía que eras tú, te regala las pizzas.", me dijo mientras empezaba a mecer el casco de un lado para otro y reirse por lo bajo.

-"No tienes por qué hacerlo, además ya tengo el dinero aquí.", le dije mientras le cogía las pizzas y le depositaba el dinero en la mano. "Bueno, adiós."

Cerré la puerta con fuerza pero no conseguí hacerlo, chocó contra algo y acto seguido se oyó un grito desgarrador que provenía del pelirrojo. Baje la mirada para ver contra qué había dado la puerta... El muy imbécil había puesto el pie en la ranura de la puerta.

-"¿Pero por qué has puesto el pie allí?", le espeté furioso.

Él no me respondió, dejó caer el casco y unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a saltar de sus ojos.

-"Duele, duele mucho.", gimió y se agachó para agarrarse el pie.

Le miré irritado, deposité las pizzas en el mostrador que estaba junto a la puerta. Le recogí el casco y le forcé a levantarse.

-"Venga, levántate. Te ayudaré a poner hielo."

Se levantó enseguida, las lágrimas habían dejado de fluir e intentó sonreírme pero le era difícil, la mueca de dolor no abandonaba sus facciones.

-"Lo siento. Hana-chan no quería molestarte."

-"Déjalo, también en parte es culpa mía. Miraremos ese pie a ver si está bien.", le dije mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá del salón. "Quítate la bamba, voy a buscar hielo."

-"Sí jejejeje", me respondió sonriendo y aspirando los mocos del llanto.

Me dirigí primero al baño para recoger un spray antiinflamatorio y luego a la cocina, para poner unos cuantos hielos en una bolsa. Tenía pensado ponerlo todo en el pie para que se marchara lo antes posible.

Cuando volví al salón lo encontré sentando en el sofá donde lo había dejado con la única excepción de que había quitado las bambas como le había pedido pero también los pantalones. Solo llevaba la camisa rojo de repartidor de pizza y unos bóxer blancos. Me sorprendí y le iba a decir algo pero me calle la boca al ver varias magulladuras esparcidas por sus piernas.

-"Bueno, vamos a ver este pie.", le dije mientras me agachaba y levantaba su pierna para ponerla encima de mi rodilla.

Lo tenía un poco inflado y rojizo. Le apliqué el hielo y soltó unos cuantos quejidos.

-"¿Mejor?", le pregunté un poco preocupado por hacerle daño.

-"Síiii.", me contestó y de golpe empezó a aplaudir y reírse a carcajadas.

Me cayó una gota de lo absurdo de la situación. Seguí aplicándole el hielo en silencio pero no pude reprimir mi curiosidad. Observé detenidamente los moretones de sus piernas; unos parecían más recientes que otros y algunos tenían un color tan oscuro que parecía que no iban a sanar nunca. Sin darme cuenta rocé delicadamente un moretón que estaba situado en su muslo derecho. Estaba bastante morado y parecía que todavía dolía.

-"Mmmm...", el suave suspiro del pelirrojo me arrancó de mi ensoñación.

Quité la mano un poco bruscamente, me quedé perplejo de que yo, Rukawa Kaede, me haya atrevido a tocar a aquel chico con tanta familiaridad y en una parte tan íntima.

Aparte su pierna e intenté levantarme del suelo pero el pelirrojo me sujetó del brazo fuertemente.

Levanté la mirada y le encaré fríamente como desafiándole a cuestionarme. Él sostuvo una mirada confusa, como si intentara entender la situación. Abrió la boca varias veces como si fuera a decir algo y de repente empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño. "¿Y ahora qué?", pensé un poco exasperado.

-"Todavía le duelen a Hana-chan.", me dijo después de liberarme de su agarre y secarse como podía las lágrimas que se derramaban sin parar.

-"¿Los moratones?

-"..."

-"¿Quién te ha hecho esto?", le pregunté, pero ya podía imaginar quien muy posiblemente podía ser el culpable.

-"Mi... Mi mamá...", me contestó entrecortadamente y escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. "Pero castiga a Hana-chan porque se comporta mal y comete errores."

Cuando me dijo aquello, ya no sabía cómo coger la conversación. Siempre evitaba las largas conversaciones sobre todo aquellas relativas a los sentimientos o a situaciones complejas como aquella. No por el hecho de que no me importara pero porque no sabía cómo reconfortar a una persona en su situación. Era poco hábil y esa poco falta de tacto siempre me traía problemas.

-"¿Quieres comer un trozo de pizza?, le dije al fin como para evitar algún desastroso desencadenamiento.

Se quitó las manos de la cara y me miró con sus ojos llorosos y la nariz rojo. Un pensamiento un poco espeluznante atravesó mi mente en este mismo instante: "me pareció muy mono y adorable". Sacudí la cabeza internamente y me levanté rápidamente sin esperar su respuesta. Recogí las pizzas que todavía estaban en el mostrador al lado de la puerta y las llevé a la cocina para disponerlas en platos. Me quedé quieto un buen rato para intentar tranquilizar mi desbocado corazón y comprender aquella situación. Pero seguí confuso y ya no me urgía tanto que se fuera de mi casa...

Finalmente, con todo dispuesto y listo, me giré para llevarlas al salón pero me topé de bruces con el pelirrojo que estaba junto a la puerta, y del susto casi dejaba caer la comida.

-"No te oí entrar...", le dije intentando recuperar el aliento.

-"Hana-chan quería ayudarte a preparar la cena...", me contestó mientras se sujetaba a la puerta y mantenía el pie herido levantado.

-"No hace falta, no tienes que moverte... ¿Te ayudo a regresar al salón?", le pregunté al ver como a duras penas se podía mover.

Me contestó que sí y acto seguido dejé los platos en la encimera, me aproximé a él, me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y le cogí por la cintura para que pudiera mantener el equilibrio.

Ahora, me daba cuenta realmente de su altura. En realidad, era un poco más alto que yo pero era apenas perceptible. Con mi brazo, noté el tacto duro de sus músculos; era evidente que se cuidaba. No pude evitar sentir su olor corporal, tenía un olor bastante agradable...Olía como a lima, un olor bastante... apetecible... "¡Mierda Kaede! Deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate en echarlo lo más rápido posible.", pensé intentando recuperar mi cordura. Pero era difícil hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que respiraba en mi oreja y que aquel simple movimiento me producía escalofríos placenteros.

Di unos cuantos pasos, intentó hacer lo mismo pero cojeando, eché un vistazo rápido a su pie, parecía cada vez más hinchado y pensé en aplicarle más hielo.

Apresuré el paso para llegar rápido al sofá, me hacía sentir incómodo y despertaba en mí sensaciones que nunca creía haber tenido. Empezaba a tener calor y el grueso albornoz no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Lo dejé finalmente en el sofá, le dije que esperara allí un momento porque iba a traer la cena. Me apresuré en traerla antes de que aquel misterioso pelirrojo se las ingeniara para hacer alguna tontería. Pero se estuvo quieto.

-"Sírvete.", le dije mientras depositaba los platos en la mesa baja y me sentaba a su lado. "Pero espera, antes te voy a poner esto en el pie.".

Le eché el spray y le puse una venda. Carraspeó un momento a causa de la fría sensación pero rápidamente dejó de prestar atención al empezar a devorar la pizza.

La cena transcurrió en silencio y me era muy difícil tragar la comida porque su presencia me estaba turbando. No entendía lo que estaba pasando; me sentía muy confuso a causa de su presencia.

-"Hana-chan quiere beber.", soltó de repente mirándome a los ojos. Tenía toda la boca pringada de tomate rojo y mozarela y no pude evitar sonreír.

-"¿Qué quiere beber?"

-"¿Tienes cerveza?"

Lo miré un poco escéptico y le pregunté su edad aun sabiendo que seguramente era mayor de edad.

-"¡Hana-chan tiene 24 años!", me respondió ultrajado como si le hubiera insultado.

-"Vale, vale. Solo quería confirmarlo", le respondí al levantarme del sofá.

Transcurrieron las horas sin casi darme cuenta, eché un vistazo rápido al reloj y eran casi las 12 de la noche. Era muy tarde pero el pelirrojo seguía allí, sentado a mi lado en el gran sofá y bebiendo su enésima cerveza. Yo paré de beber mucho antes cuando noté que me sentía un poco alegre.

Carraspeé un poco la garganta y le dije que ya era hora de que volviera a su casa y que si hacía falta lo llevaba en coche. Me miró haciendo un puchero como diciéndome que no se quería ir pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarle pasar la noche en mi casa.

Le quité la cerveza de la mano y la deposité en la mesa. Me levanté y me puse frente a él. Me miraba todavía sentado con un puchero. Soplé cansado al ver que no hacía ningún ademán de levantarse. Le cogí de los brazos para ayudarle a levantarse pero de repente se escabulló de mis manos, me cogió de los brazos y estiró con fuerza hacia él. Caí de bruces sobre su cuerpo, me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos para dificultarme el movimiento... Mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya.

-"¿Qu...Qué haces?", le pregunté intentando apartarme de su agarre.

No me contestó pero colocó su mano en mi mejilla y la fue deslizando suavemente hasta mi cuello. Me acarició muy lentamente como si estuviera esperando ver mi reacción. Y la reacción que tenía era de absoluto asombro. Le miré fijamente con expresión estupefacta y me devolvió una mirada tierna pero también...lujuriosa.

El espacio entre nuestros labios se iba reduciendo peligrosamente hasta rozarse. Restregó lentamente sus labios contra los míos como si estuviera examinando su textura. No tardó mucho en sacar la lengua e intentar penetrar en mi boca pero todavía estaba intentando recuperar la cordura y no le permitía el acceso hasta que de repente empezó a palparme las nalgas y de la sorpresa solté un gemido indeseado. Aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua y juguetear con la mía. En aquel instante parecía que iba a perder la poca cordura que me quedaba pero sin avisar me desprendí de él cuando empezó a restregarse contra mi entrepierna.

Como si despertara de un sueño respiré aliviado al separarme de él y sobre todo al tener lejos aquella cosa dura que se frotaba contra mí.

-"Tienes que irte...", conseguí decirle entrecortadamente. "Tu madre se estará preocupando."

Se levantó como una flecha ante la mención de su progenitora. Parecía que le hubiera despertado con un jarro de agua fría y recogió nerviosamente los pantalones para ponérselos.

Apenas nos dirigimos la palabra pero antes de irse aquella noche, consiguió sonsacarme el nombre y el número teléfono y para mi sorpresa me plantó un sonoro beso en los labios como despedida y prometiéndome que me iba a llamar aquella misma mañana.

No había podido reaccionar en ningún momento. Estaba todavía en estado de shock...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Después de aquella noche, mi vida transcurrió a duras penas. Iba al colegio durante el día y volvía tarde a casa para corregir los exámenes teóricos. Sin embargo, era difícil concentrarme en mis tareas a causa del incesante timbre del teléfono. Las primeras veces, sabiendo de quien se trataba, no contestaba... primero porque la mayoría de las llamadas se efectuaban por la noche cuando más necesitaba dormir y recuperarme para el día siguiente de clase, y segundo porque todavía no había asumido lo que había ocurrido...

Era obvio que era aquel tonto pelirrojo...Cuando saltaba el contestador, se oía una respiración pausada, un largo silencio, luego algunos intentos fallidos de frases inacabadas y finalmente un suspiro de consternación antes de colgar.

Y así transcurrieron los días y las semanas hasta que llegó aquella silenciosa noche, en la que se presentó a la puerta de mi casa. Al principio, intenté hacer caso omiso al constante timbre pero insistía tanto...espere a que se desistiera pero sin éxito...no tenía ganas de enfrentarme a él, quería borrarlo de mis recuerdos como si nunca lo hubiera conocido y poder así girar página...Sin embargo el sonido molesto del timbre seguía retumbado en mis oídos.

Al cabo de varios minutos, se me agotó finalmente la paciencia, salí del despacho que había montado en el cuarto adyacente al salón, y decidido a dejarle las cosas claras, fui a abrir la puerta para mandarle a freír espárragos. Pero mi inicial determinación se fue al garete al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba muy desolado y llorando a moco tendido, eso fue la segunda cosa que observé. Sin embargo, lo primero que me sorprendió fue ver su brazo izquierdo escayolado y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, se me echó en brazos y se derrumbó.

Mentiría si dijera que no me turbaba su cercanía. Y mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado... Le rodeé la cintura con mi brazo y le ayudé a entrar.

Después de dejarlo en el sofá con una servilleta para secarse las lágrimas, fui a prepararle un vaso de leche caliente. Seguía llorando cuando se lo ofrecí y entre sollozos empezó a beber a pequeños sorbos.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?...Que te maltrata tu madre... - le pregunté sin tapujos, sin importarme ser un entrometido.

Depositó la taza sobre la mesa y me miró con sus ojos rojos.

-N...no... Cuando Hana-chan fue al hospital, mi mamá me obligó a decir que me había caído de las escaleras.

-¿No tienes otro pariente que te pueda ayudar?

Sacudió la cabeza para negármelo.

-Eres la única persona que lo sabe...- me dijo desviando la mirada- Y también el único amigo de Hana-chan.

-No...no tienes que dejarte maltratar así...además, eres un adulto... -empecé a decir intentando aconsejarle a enfrentarse a ella, pero mi mente seguía pensando en lo último que me había dicho.

"¿Amigo?", pensé irónicamente, "¿desde cuándo? si solo nos hemos visto tres veces en las cuales apenas hablamos y eso sin tener en cuenta que la última no fue precisamente algo que hubiera hecho un par de amigos."

Una parte de mí estaba debatiéndose entre no dejarle ir junto a su madre y ayudarle a salir de aquel melodrama pero la otra parte me decía que me estaba metiendo demasiado en problemas y lo mejor era dejarlo ir...

Sin embargo, aunque mi conciencia intentara convencerme de que lo mejor era echar aquel chico de mi casa, mis actos hacían todo lo contrario. Y lamentablemente, sabía en mi fuero interno que aquel muchacho ya se había metido en mi vida irremediablemente desde la primera mirada en el aparcamiento del supermercado. Si no me deshacía de él ahora sería demasiado tarde...

Sin embargo, aquella noche le dejé dormir en mi hogar. Cada vez que mencionaba a su madre se ponía a temblar descontroladamente así que era impensable mandarlo devuelta. Tampoco me creía capaz de echarle viendo el estado en el que se encontraba.

Pasaron los días y aquel chico iba metiéndose en mi vida poco a poco casi sin proponérmelo. Dormía algunas noches en casa pero nunca había intentado...bueno..."meterme mano" o algo así... parecía como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros y en lugar de sentirme aliviado por ello, me sentía...exasperado y a la vez anhelante. Me sorprendía a mí mismo pensando así...Era como si fuera otra persona distinta a mí, pues no me reconocía... y no podía negar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando estaba conmigo, solíamos mirar una película y pedir pizzas de su antigua pizzería (le habían echado porque dejó de ir sin avisar) o me hablaba de sus cosas sobre todo de los dibujos que hacía. Y sorprendentemente eran bastantes buenos. Pintaba paisajes de atardeceres y caricaturas de personas a pie de calle. Un día, después de recuperarse de la fractura, trajo todo su material de pintura y empezó a dibujarme mientras yo estaba sentado en el sofá intentando corregir los exámenes. Sentía su mirada escudriñar minuciosamente cada parte de mi cuerpo con una pasión que me quemaba por dentro...y por su culpa no podía concentrarme en mi trabajo...

-Te pareces a un zorrito...jijiji. -me dijo de repente mientras depositaba cuidadosamente los broches y los pinceles en una caja.

Levanté la mirada de los exámenes, al parecer había acabado de pintarme, y le miré un poco sorprendido por la comparación...

-De ahora en adelante, Hana-chan te llamará zorrito jejeje...

-Como quieras...-le dije aunque no estuviera totalmente satisfecho con aquel mote...

Entre pitos y flautas, aquel muchacho iba poco a poco formando parte de mi vida. Se me hacía extraño no verlo durante más de dos días. Empecé sin darme cuenta a llamarle "Hana-chan" y a veces me sorprendía a mí mismo observándole mientras se ocupaba haciendo cosas o simplemente durmiendo. La mayor parte del tiempo era alegre y bullicioso. Nunca se paraba quieto y podía hablar durante horas sin cansarse...

Hasta que llegó aquel fatídico día...cuando se presentó en mi casa con la camisa y las manos ensangrentadas. Alarmado, se la quité con prisa buscando cualquier rastro de herida.

-¡¿Hana-chan de quién es esta sangre? -le preguntó asustado después de comprobar que no presentaba ninguna herida.

-...

Transcurrió un momento de silencio durante el cual solo mostraba una expresión vacía, carente de vida. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos ensangrentadas y respiraba entrecortadamente. Tuve que zarandearlo varias veces para que volviera a la realidad. Conseguí al fin arrancarle de su ensoñación pero...

-Mamá... ¡NOOOOOOOOO MAMÁ! -empezó a gritar descontroladamente.

Me abrazó con fuerza, como si intentara fundirse a mí...lo sostuve para que no se caerá...parecía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

-¿Por favor Hana-chan dime qué ha pasado? -le susurré preocupado al oído.

-Mi mamá está...en casa...muerta.

Lo siguiente que hice fue cogerle del brazo y llevarlo al coche. Conduje lo más rápido que pude hacia la casa del pelirrojo y al llegar, rodee el pequeño jardín arrastrando detrás de mí al pelirrojo que seguía sollozando descontroladamente. A cada paso que daba, se me oprimía el pecho, sentía que algo no andaba bien...Abrí la puerta principal y frente a mí, debajo de las escaleras, estaba el cuerpo tieso de la madre del pelirrojo.

Llevaba dos horas esperando en el jardín. Tuve que llamar al colegio para decir que no me iba a presentar aquel día. El director fue comprensivo y no puso demasiadas pegas.

Estaba cada vez más impaciente mientras observaba el vaivén de los policías y los técnicos forenses. Hacia tan solo media hora que se llevaron el cuerpo de aquella mujer. No sentía pena por ella pero si hacia Hanamichi pero no sabía cómo se encontraba pues todavía no había acabado de hablar con el inspector. Recuerdo que una hora antes, lo había dejado todavía sollozando a moco tendido, estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo, antes de entregarlo al detective.

Cuando pensaba que ya se me iba a agotar la paciencia de tanto esperar, por fin, salieron de la casa. Me acerqué lentamente a ellos. El pelirrojo tenía todavía un rastro húmedo que habían dejado las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Su nariz estaba roja pero sus manos estaban limpias, su camisa todavía estaba sucia de sangre seca...el viento le mecía el pelo suavemente, estaba triste con la mirada lastimosa... Sentí de repente muchas ganas de abrazarle y reconfortarle. Como si me leyera la mente, levantó la vista y se cruzó con mis ojos, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, y a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos...Fue corriendo a lanzarse en mis brazos. Le abracé con fuerza y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello.

El inspector me miró serio mientras se encendía un cigarrillo. Aparté suavemente al pelirrojo y le dije que esperara un rato porque tenía que hablar con el policía. Asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse al coche.

-Hola, creo que no me he presentado soy...

-Sé quién es, -me cortó mientras inhalaba el humo del cigarrillo- ¿Qué relación tiene con Hanamichi Sakuragi? -me preguntó con aires de grandeza.

-...De amistad... -le dije serio aunque en mi interior estaba dudando de mi respuesta.

-Está bien saber que Hanamichi tiene un amigo como usted. La única persona que le era cercana era su madre...Ya sabe, la gente de aquí no le gusta mucho relacionarse con una persona como Hanamichi...ya me entiende jajaja...-dijo mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a la cien y lo giraba en circulos.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo se atreve a hablar así de Hanamichi?", pensé escandalizado e indignado...Aquello me puso furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablar de él de aquella manera y después de la tragedia que le ha pasado?

-¿Qué ha pasado a su madre? ¿Cómo ocurrió? -le pregunté secamente, intentando tranquilizarme.

-Por el momento, hemos podido determinar que ha muerto desangrada a causa de la herida de su cabeza...seguramente después de la caída por las escaleras... Pero todavía lo tenemos que confirmar con la autopsia. Según las declaraciones de su hijo no había visto a su madre caer pero la encontró tendida en el suelo...Debería haber llamado a la policía primero pero bueno las personas que padecen retraso mental nunca se sabe cómo van actuar...-dijo con un tono burlón...

Le miré fastidiado...tenía ganas de propinarle un puñetazo por hablar de Hanamichi de aquella manera. Pero me comporté e intenté relajar las manos antes de que perdiera los estribos.

-¿Qué van a hacer con él?

-Por el momento, no le podemos dejar volver a su casa...Seguramente le ingresaremos en un hospital psiquiátrico antes de dejarle volver...

-No hace falta... -le dije tajante- se quedará en mi casa.

-¿Eh? ¿Está seguro? Sabe, no tiene por qué hacerlo...si fuera una persona normal...todavía...

-Le he dicho que se va a quedar en mi casa -siseé intentando calmar mi ira.

-Bueno, si insiste. Me tendrá que dejar un número de contacto para llamar si necesitamos alguna información. Y por cierto, soy el inspector Fukuwa.

Después de llevar a Hanamichi a mi casa, procuré animarlo como podía...Pero sin éxito.

Estuvo llorando durante mucho tiempo, incluso después de haber llegado a mi casa y de haberle cambiado la ropa. No soltaba ninguna palabra solo pequeños sollozos y por sus movimientos y sus expresiones sabía que no estaba bien. Al ver que no podía sacarlo de su estado, estuve incluso tentado de llevarlo a un profesional para que aquella tragedia le fuera más llevadera.

No me podía imaginar su reacción al encontrar el cuerpo de su madre bañado en un charco de sangre. Le había afectado mucho incluso si aquella mujer le hubiera maltratado durante casi toda su vida.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión en silencio. Había dejado de llorar pero todavía no decía nada. Me sentía desesperado...me dolía verlo así y aunque intentara negármelo, aquel chico me importaba mucho y le empezaba a tomar cariño...

En un momento de atrevimiento, le cogí la mano y le acaricié suavemente. Dio un salto de sorpresa y me encaró curioso.

-Hana-chan...Si quieres podemos hablarlo...puede que te sientas...

-Hana-chan siente haberte hecho preocupar... ¿me puedes dar un beso?... A Hana-chan le hará sentir mejor.

Lo miré sorprendido por la repentina petición y de golpe me invadió el recuerdo de aquella noche cuando los dos estábamos en este mismo sofá... me subieron los colores rápidamente. Sentía que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo pero intenté mantener la compostura. Si aquella petición le hacía sentir mejor no se la iba a negar.

Me acerqué lentamente a su cara y finalmente le deposité un casto beso en la mejilla.

Me miró sorprendido como si aquello no fuera lo que había solicitado...

-Quiero otro...pero en la boca. -me dijo serio y acto seguido sacó sus jugosos moritos y cerró sus ojos.

Estaba hecho un saco de nervios, me sentía como una quinceañera. Sabía que no se refería a un beso en la mejilla pero sentía que si le realizaba el favor, no habría vuelta atrás...

Me acerqué lentamente a aquellos labios rosados, mi corazón latía con furia, un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda... y finalmente deposité mis labios contra los suyos pero antes de que iniciara cualquier movimiento, me agarró la cabeza con una mano y con la otra me cogió por la cintura. Me estiró sobre el sofá, se colocó encima sin romper con el beso y empezó a quitarme la ropa poco a poco...la camisa cayó primero luego los tejanos y los bóxer. Siguió besándome lascivamente y a aquellas alturas ya había perdido el norte por completo. Se desprendió finalmente de mi boca, recorrió con la lengua todo mi cuello, dejando a cada paso un rastro húmedo. Fue descendiendo poco a poco y empezó a juguetear con mis pezones, no pude evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer y al parecer aquello le animó puesto que levantó la vista sonriendo y me preguntó:

-¿Te gusta?

-Mmm...tienes experiencia por lo que veo -le dije entrecortadamente.

Su mano que estaba acariciando mi pecho se crispó de repente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿Había dicho algo malo?", pensé al ver la extraña reacción del pelirrojo.

-No, no... ¡es la primera vez que Hana-chan lo hace!... -me contestó nerviosamente mientras se apartaba para sentarse en la otra punta del sofá.

Me incorporé lentamente sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿He dicho algo que no debía?, le pregunté mientras me volvía a colocar la ropa.

Negó con la cabeza, cogió el mando y subió al máximo el volumen de la televisión como si quisiera silenciar mis preguntas...

TBC

N.A.::::::

Gracias Axya por el review! me alegra que te guste como he caracterizado a Hana pero verás en las próximas actualizaciones nuevas facetas suyas ;)

En cuanto a tu portuñol, se entiende perfectamente ;) así que no te preocupes! espero que te guste este capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Estate quieto! -le ordenó el fornido hombre forzándole a sentarse en una silla.

-¡No por favor!

- No me obligues a hacerte daño -le dijo mientras le obligaba a abrir la boca para hundirle unas pastillas blancas.

-No quiero -se debatió el joven contra la fuerza bruta que intentaba dominarle.

-Si no te comportas, no tendré más remedio que ponerte esto -dijo sonriendo cruelmente mientras levantaba una jeringuilla al aire.

Pero antes de cumplir con su amenaza, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad.

-¡Alfred! -exclamó una voz femenina e imponente.

A la mención de su nombre, el susodicho hombre soltó al pobre joven que fue a parar en la silla, escondió la jeringuilla rápidamente en un bolsillo y posó su gruesa mano detrás de su cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para ponerle esa inyección? -le preguntó furiosa.

-Doctora, bueno...como no paraba quieto... además no quiere tomar las pastillas... solo intentaba disuadirlo...-empezó a decir intentando sonar lastimoso.

-Enfermero Alfred... ¿¡Qué voy a hacer contigo? Venga, ¡fuera! Déjame a solas con el paciente. -le dijo fulminándole con la mirada.

-Sí, doctora.

Se encaminó con la cabeza baja hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla, hecho un último vistazo furioso al joven; éste le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

-Hola Hanamichi, perdónale ¿sí? Sabes que no lo hace con mala intención.

La doctora avanzó hacia él con su silla de ruedas dando un par de movimientos rápidos y frenó en seco al alcanzar la silla donde estaba sentado el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué tal has estado? No he sabido nada de ti en tres semanas...

Hanamichi levantó la mirada y encaró aquella mujer con curiosidad. La observó detenidamente como si fuera una persona objeto de algún experimento. Los ojos eran grandes y marrones, sus pestañas eran tan largas que casi tocaban sus cejas, la nariz era pequeña y estrecha, sus labios eran gruesos y bien definidos y dibujaban una cálida sonrisa. Su pelo negro, largo y ondulado, caía grácilmente por encima de sus hombros. Llevaba como único adorno unos pendientes sencillos, redondos y dorados.

Vestía una camisa negra debajo de la bata blanca y unos tejanos negros a juego.

"¿Por qué esta en silla de ruedas?", se preguntó el pelirrojo mientras observa las ruedas redondas y relucientes del asiento. "Yo también quiero probar...". No exteriorizó sus pensamientos, no por miedo a que aquella mujer se sintiera ofendida por su petición, de todas maneras él no entendía de aquellos sentimientos, sino porque no le caía tan bien como para pedirle ningún favor...

-¿Hana-chan? preguntó la mujer al ver que éste divagaba - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien con tu madre?

-Mi mamá ha muerto...

-¿Qué?, preguntó la doctora sorprendida, ¿Cuándo, cómo pasó?

-La semana pasada... de una caída por las escaleras... -dijo impasible, y observando fijamente a la doctora.

La joven mujer estudió silenciosamente las expresiones del pelirrojo y apuntó rápidamente algunos datos en una libreta.

-Lo siento mucho cariño...y dime Hanamichi, ¿cómo te sientes?

Hanamichi encogió los hombros como diciendo que no sabía cómo contestarle. Se puso las manos entre las piernas y empezó a dar vueltas con la silla giratoria.

La mujer esperó paciente hasta que éste se decidiera a parar y contestarle. Aquella doctora tenía muchos pacientes pero Hanamichi era el que más le fascinaba. A simple vista, parecía un joven normal, alegre cuando no le oprimían y muy bullicioso. Pero al hablar se hacía notorio que padecía algún tipo de trastorno psíquico. Aunque fuera un hombre de 24 años, parecía que su mente no se había desarrollado acorde a su cuerpo; eso es lo que había determinado la doctora después de muchas sesiones de terapia. No era fruto de un defecto de nacimiento pero más bien a causa de una educación pésima y de los numerosos traumas que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida. Lo que padecía Hanamichi tenía un nombre y según la doctora sufría de un trastorno de la personalidad. Era una persona que no reaccionaba de igual manera que una persona normal; el pelirrojo era más bien rígido y no podía adaptarse a la realidad. Tenía unos patrones de pensamiento y comportamiento desadaptados y que podían, y de hecho, le daban problemas a la hora de relacionarse con la gente. Y lo peor, era que Hanamichi no era consciente de que a veces éste comportamiento podía ser inapropiado.

La primera vez que lo conoció y empezó a hablar con él, se dio cuenta de que exageraba de sobre manera sus emociones y sentimientos por eso su comportamiento parecía infantil; lo primero que pensó fue que aquel comportamiento era para provocar la simpatía o la atención de los otros...incluido las de ella.

Sabía que ayudarle a curarse le requeriría mucho tiempo. Ningún tratamiento a corto plazo podía curar con éxito un trastorno de la personalidad pero no perdía la esperanza...

Suspiró suavemente y esperó paciente hasta que éste se decidió al fin parar de dar vueltas... La miró impasible durante unos segundos antes de sonreír con dulzura...

-¿Te sientes feliz de que ya no esté?, le preguntó la mujer un poco sorprendida pero a la vez comprensiva.

Sabía que la madre del pelirrojo no era una madre ejemplar que digamos, conocía el historial de maltrato que sufría por eso podía entender un poco aquel extraño comportamiento.

Éste la miró un poco extrañado ante la pregunta pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Hana-chan está feliz por otra cosa -contestó al fin con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Y...me puedes decir de qué se trata? -le preguntó curiosa.

-...No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad? -

La miró escéptico. Ella levantó la mano y tomó una pose solemne.

-Lo prometo, me llevaré el secreto a la tumba.

-Bueno...Vale...Hana-chan tiene...un novio. ¡Y vivo con él!

La doctora se sorprendió un poco al principio pues no sabía de las preferencias sexuales de su paciente pero rápidamente enseñó una sonrisa complacida mientras volvía a apuntar de nuevo. "Puede que eso fuera bueno...", pensó mientras acababa de escribir en su libreta. Pero primero, quería saber cómo se sentía Hanamichi en cuanto a lo que refería la muerte de su madre, pues no le había dicho nada, como si estuviera intentando evadir aquel tema.

-Y dime... ¿vives con él desde que se murió tu madre?

-Sí...

-¿Te ayudó a superar la pérdida de tu madre o no has pensado mucho en eso?

-Hana-chan no quiere hablar de ello... -le dijo resoplando alejándose con la silla hasta alcanzar la ventana.

Se giró para encarar el paisaje que estaba al otro lado del cristal, dándole la espalda a la doctora.

-Hana-chan... ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ello? Puedes hablar conmigo, solo quiero ayudarte.

Solo hubo silencio. Depositó la libreta encima de sus flácidas piernas, y con un par de movimientos a las ruedas, alcanzó al pelirrojo. Le tocó ligeramente el brazo en un intento de cercanía pero éste giró la cabeza de golpe y la encaró con antipatía.

... -siseó fríamente con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

La doctora se apartó de él por reflejo. Tuvo la impresión de que le iba a propinar un golpe...Recordaba esta reacción, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no se la había visto...

Se levantó bruscamente y golpeó violentamente la silla en la cual estaba sentado y fue a chocar contra la pared.

La doctora intentaba entender el porqué de aquella furia repentina o si ella había dicho con algunas de sus palabras algo que molestara al pelirrojo. Analizó rápidamente la situación pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, se abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación y entró el enfermero Alfred.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó a la doctora al ver el estado nervioso del pelirrojo.

-Nada, Alfred, ahora acabamos.

El corpulento hombre observó serio y con el semblante amenazante al pelirrojo que empezaba a calmarse y que tenía ahora la mirada fija en el suelo, y después de varios segundos, salió cerrando la puerta dejándolos al fin solos.

-Sabes, he hecho la vista gorda sobre la terapia de la semana pasada...No quiero que vuelvas a saltar las próximas. Si no te presentas, estaré obligada a dar la orden de ingreso...y no lo quiero hacer -le dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba lentamente a él- sobre todo ahora que tienes un novio... ¿Y no querrás que te encierren, ¿verdad?

Solo hubo silencio. Sakuragi recordó como cuatro años atrás tuvieron que encerrarlo en aquel lugar con mucha genta rara después de haber hecho aquello.

La doctora no deseaba volver a encerrarlo en el manicomio, tenía fe en él, y aunque lo hubiera hecho en el pasado por haber cometido aquel crimen, tuvo la suerte de no acabar en prisión pero en sus manos. Alegaron locura, por eso se ahorró años en la prisión del condado. Después de seis meses encerrado con los demás pacientes en la institución mental del pueblo, vio como el pelirrojo se arrepentía de sus acciones, le dejó ir a condición de que fuera a terapia una vez cada dos semanas.

-Hana-chan...Solo quiero ayudarte y necesitas mi ayuda...No estás bien.

-¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó Kaede al ver entrar en la cocina al pelirrojo.

Era de noche y el pelinegro estaba intentando preparar un plato sencillo de macarrones pero le estaba costando. Miraba fijamente el agua de la cazuela que estaba hirviendo desde un buen rato como si todavía estuviera dudando del momento en el que tenía que echar los macarrones. Hanamichi, al ver que Kaede le daba la espalda, enfrascado en el problema que le suponía preparar la cena, se acercó sigilosamente y se colgó juguetonamente de sus hombros.

Kaede no le dijo nada puesto que empezaba a acostumbrarse a los continuos toqueteos del pelirrojo. Pero a pesar de estar acostumbrado, cada vez que el pelirrojo le tocaba, su corazón se aceleraba y su menta se aturdía a causa de su cercanía. Éste miró por encima del hombro de Kaede y le dijo:

-Hana-chan cree que el agua está lista...

El pelinegro giró ligeramente la cabeza hasta quedar a milímetros de los labios de Hanamichi. Pero el pelirrojo se apartó ligeramente como si intentara evitar cualquier contacto.

Desde aquella noche, no había vuelto a intentar nada con el pelinegro. Kaede se sentía extraño porque pensaba que era culpable por haberle formulado aquella pregunta incómoda e íntima. Aquello sin tener en cuenta que se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo pensando en Hanamichi. Al principio intentó debatirse contra aquellos pensamientos, hasta que dejó de luchar contra él mismo al aceptar, finalmente, que aquel hombre encendía en él emociones que no creía poseer. Se despertaba numerosas veces, jadeando y excitado después de tener sueños húmedos con el pelirrojo. Y no podía reprimir su deseo de llevárselo a la cama; se sorprendía asimismo al verse buscando en internet páginas que trataban sobre las relaciones sexuales entre los hombres, en lugar de estar corrigiendo los exámenes. Anhelaba mantener sexo con el pelirrojo... y aquello era la absoluta verdad.

Tenía que reconocer que no era muy agraciado con el tema de tratar con el prójimo...A pesar de su buena apariencia no era un don juan. No tenía dotes para el arte de seducción. Cierto que había tenido parejas antes pero nunca había sentido algo semejante a lo que sentía por el pelirrojo. Su última pareja era una pomposa estrella del cine, una mujer bastante atractiva y la musa de millones de jóvenes en todo el mundo. Su romance con ella fue el más largo de todos; estuvieron juntos casi dos años, pero durante los cuales se veían bien poco a causa de sus apretadas agendas. Tuvieron que dejarlo puesto que la actriz veía que su novio no se esforzaba mucho en mantener su relación viva.

Después, muchos especularon sobre las posibles causas de su ruptura. En la prensa lo tachaban de mujeriego y que sus relaciones no habían durado porque siempre les ponía los cuernos. Y él no entendía de donde sacaban aquellas falacias. En cuanto a los hombres, nunca había sentido algo semejante por alguno y por no decir que nunca se le había pasado por la mente acostarse con ninguno.

Se despertó de su ensoñación, al comprobar que la cena estaba lista. La dispuso en los platos y con la ayuda del pelirrojo, se la llevó al salón, donde normalmente solían comer frente a al televisor.

Antes de atacar la comida, Hanamichi agradeció al pelinegro su esfuerzo y rápidamente hincó el diente en los macarrones. Aunque no fueran nada del otro mundo, parecía estar disfrutando a cada bocado que le daba. Kaede no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa al ver la divertida escena; se dio cuenta que disfrutaba mirando al pelirrojo cuando éste hacia las cosas de manera genuina. No pensaba que fuera el tipo de persona que le gustara una persona con la personalidad de Hanamichi, un ser jovial, bullicioso y reclamón pero allí estaba, disfrutando de su compañía. Quién diría que hacía tan solo un mes Rukawa Kaede hubiera cambiado hasta tal punto que no le importase la cercanía de aquella persona.

Y aun así, sabiendo que albergaba sentimientos vivaces hacia el pelirrojo y que éste le había demostrado el mismo interés en numerosas ocasiones, su relación seguía siendo ambigua.

Hacía tan solo dos días, en el entierro de su madre, le hizo prometer al pelinegro que nunca lo abandonaría porque era la única persona que le quedaba y que estarían juntos para siempre. Kaede se sorprendió un poco por la petición del pelirrojo, puesto que le pareció desesperada y un poco infantil pero se lo prometió de todas maneras, pues no quería seguir viéndolo decaído...

Levantó la mirada de su plato y observó otra vez al pelirrojo que estaba todavía enfrascado en su segundo plato. Recorrió con sus ojos cada milímetro de su cara, pasando por sus ojos, sus abundantes pestañas, sus mejillas rosadas, su perfecta nariz y finalmente sus labios jugosos.

No pudo evitar recordar aquel día, cuando estaban a punto de acabar entrelazados pero al preguntarle si había tenido experiencia antes, le había descolocado de sobremanera. Le extrañó aquella reacción, pues no creía haberle hecho una pregunta demasiado importante y en realidad en aquel momento tampoco le importaba demasiado, pues él sabía que seguramente el pelirrojo con su atractivo era probable que hubiera tenido relaciones anteriores. Quería saber por qué estaba tan descolocado. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y tenía unas enormes ganas de saber cuál había sido el motivo de su reacción.

Dejó el tenedor encima del plato y se frotó las manos nerviosamente; estaba decidido a aclarar aquel asunto pero no sabía cómo formular la pregunta. El pelirrojo no parecía percibir el semblante angustiado del pelinegro pues seguía enfrascado en la comida...

-Hana-chan... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hanamichi levantó la vista, tragó rápidamente el resto de macarrones que tenía en la boca y asintió con la cabeza.

Kaede se debatía los sesos intentando obligarse a preguntárselo, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el timbre de la puerta resonó en toda la casa.

"¡Mierda!", pensó irritado, "¿quién puede ser a estas horas, y justo cuando tenía el suficiente coraje para preguntarle?". Vio que el pelirrojo se levantaba para atender pero le obligó a sentarse y seguir cenando.

Al abrir la puerta, se topó con dos miradas nerviosas que pertenecían a dos muchachitas cogidas de los brazos; las reconoció enseguida, pero solo se acordó del nombre de la chica de pelo castaño.

-Haruko... ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

La chica en cuestión se puso como un tomate, empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras que su amiga deseaba que la tragara la tierra o desaparecer en aquel mismo instante.

-Hola profesor Rukawa -empezó a decir Haruko tomando valor- siento molestarle tan tarde pero mi amiga y yo queríamos saber si estaba bien...Como no había asistido a clase estos últimos par de días...pensamos que estaba enfermo y...

- No, estoy bien -la cortó secamente- No deben estar dando vueltas tan tarde, es peligroso.

-¡Qué te he dicho! -susurró la chica del pelo negro a la castaña- no debíamos haber venido, ahora se ha molestado...

Haruko se puso roja al ver que no solo ella había oído lo que había dicho su amiga pero también su profesor querido, pues este suspiró rendido.

-Escuchen, les voy a llevar a casa ya que se han molestado en venir hasta aquí.

La castaña iba a agradecerle su ofrecimiento pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra, vio aparecer detrás del pelinegro a aquel hombre...

Las dos muchachas estaban sorprendidas, tenían los ojos como platos y vieron asombradas como el pelirrojo rodeaba los hombros de Kaede de forma posesiva y las miraba celosamente.

Kaede pegó un pequeño salto del susto al no haber percibido la presencia del pelirrojo pero se extrañó mucho de la reacción de sus alumnas.

-Pro...Profesor Rukawa, gracias por su ofrecimiento pero nosotras vamos a coger el bus -dijo la chica del pelo negro antes de arrastrar a Haruko calle abajo.

Rukawa estaba extrañado ante aquella situación, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y lo único que atinó a ver era la sonrisa divertida que lucía el pelirrojo.

TBC

Gracias Revira por el review :)

Espero que os guste este capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Removía la cuchara lentamente, absorto en el pequeño torbellino que iba creando en la taza de café.

Eran las 6h30 de la mañana, una hora en la cual todavía no se había acostumbrado a levantarse. Estaba apoyado fatigosamente contra la encimera, observando el café como si fuera una delicia para la vista, incapaz de mover un músculo, solo su mano, con voluntad propia, seguía removiendo la cucharita.

Sin embargo, su mente le urgía a darse prisa pues todavía tenía que ducharse y arreglarse para ir al colegio, pero a pesar de ello, su cuerpo no parecía muy dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes.

Intentó sofocar la alarma de su cabeza y dejó fluir lentamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se acordaba tan nítidamente de las caras de asombro de sus dos alumnas y no pudo evitar volver a repetirse la misma pregunta que no le había dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche: "¿por qué salieron despavoridas como si hubieran visto un fantasma?". Sabía que la causa de aquella reacción era Hanamichi... Podía imaginar varias respuestas y esperaba que no fuera porque se hubieran escandalizado de la manera tan íntima en la que le abrazó el pelirrojo y hubieran pensado que eran pareja o algo parecido...

De repente, su corazón dio un respingo y como un autómata levantó la humeante taza de café y la bebió de un trago. Intentó hacer caso omiso al ardor de su boca y fue corriendo a arreglarse.

"Ahora, van a tener una idea equivocado sobre mi relación con el tonto ése...es que todavía no somos novios y seguro que van salir rumores por todas partes...un momento... ¿"todavía"?"

Ya empezaba a delirar... Su subconsciente seguía traicionándole al revelarle poco a poco lo que realmente deseaba... ¿Acaso quería tener algo más con Hanamichi? Aquella simple pregunta provocó el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Se acordó de cómo le trataba Hanamichi; le abrazaba siempre que podía o jugueteaba con él como si estuviera coqueteando...Ya no sabía que pensar...Tampoco habían vuelto a intentar lo que habían iniciado aquella calurosa noche porque el pelirrojo parecía como distante en ese aspecto; parecía que todavía no le hubiera perdonado aquella atrevida pregunta...una pregunta cuya respuesta todavía quería oír.

Ya era la hora de salida, abrochó la chaqueta y finalmente fue a echar un último vistazo a Hanamichi que estaba durmiendo como un bebé en el cuarto de invitados... Sonrió inconscientemente delante de la escena pero al segundo sacudió la cabeza para recobrar el sentido y recogió las llaves del coche para irse.

De camino al colegio, le volvieron a embargar las dudas sobre la noche anterior. Esperaba que las chicas no hubiera salido despavoridas a causa de alguna asunción equivocada aunque una pequeña parte de él le susurraba que se debía a otra cosa, a algo que desconocía por completo y que tenía que ver con las dos muchachas y Hanamichi. Pensaba averiguarlo aquel mismo día.

Las primeras clases que le tocó impartir fueron las de los pequeños y aparte de algún que otro berrinche, la mañana transcurrió con relativa normalidad.

Lo que más le intimidaba eran las de la tarde; volvería a verse las caras con Haruko y su amiga y ya estaba preparando la pregunta que les iba a hacer. Pero para él era tan difícil comunicarse con ellas... No quería parecer demasiado desesperado, y tampoco quería que pensaran que le otorgaba demasiada importancia al asunto. Incluso pensó que lo mejor era no preguntarles nada y solo observar cómo se comportarían durante la clase con respecto a lo que pasó la noche anterior...

De todas maneras, ya pensaría algo en las dos horas de descanso que le tocaban. Por el momento, decidió marcharse a casa para comer. Al llegar, encontró la comida lista y dispuesta encima de la mesita del salón. Había dos platos con ensalada y carne pero ningún rastro del pelirrojo. Lo buscó por toda la casa, pero sin éxito...Esperó a que volviera pero los minutos pasaron y seguía sin aparecer. Decidió al fin comer puesto que no disponía de mucho tiempo.

Dejó la casa sintiéndose un poco raro...Acababa de darse cuenta que no sabía nada de Hanamichi...No sabía dónde estaba porque nunca le había preguntado lo que hacía en su tiempo libre...

-Se acabó por hoy. -dijo Kaede a los chavales que se ayudaban a estirarse.

Se levantaron todos excitados del suelo concretando planes para aquella tarde...

Sin embargo, hacia largo tiempo que el pelinegro había dejado de prestarles atención.

Cogió el cuaderno que tenía encima de la mesa y hojeó las largas listas de alumnos que tenía.

Se topó con la foto de la amiga de Haruko lo que le dio la posibilidad de memorizar el nombre que ponía debajo. Se llamaba Sakura y tanto ella como Haruko no se habían presentado a clase...

Cuando sus compañeros de clase se apretaban a dirigirse a los vestuarios, cogió al azar a una chica del brazo. Recordaba vagamente su nombre, pero no se atrevió a decirlo por miedo a equivocarse. No era muy bueno recordando los nombres de la gente.

-¿Eres amiga de Haruko o Sakura?

-Sí -contestó ella tímida al ver a su ídolo dirigiéndole la palabra.

-¿Sabes por qué no han venido?

-No lo sé profesor... ¿Puedo llamarlas y preguntarles? -le dijo con ganas de ayudar a su profesor preferido.

-No, no hace falta. Gracias. -y la soltó.

La chica le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza antes de dirigirse corriendo a los vestuarios para contarles a sus amigas que el profesor Rukawa le había cogido del brazo durante un largo minuto.

El pelinegro no desistió; preguntó al resto de alumnos que todavía jugaban en la pista, sin embargo ninguno supo responderle.

Estaba frustrado... ¿Por qué no habían aparecido? Se habrían puesto enfermas...Pero era muy raro que lo estuvieran las dos a la vez.

Le empezó a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar. Suspiró desilusionado y decidió recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Mañana lo volvería a intentar.

Eran las seis de la tarde, una hora en la cual normalmente se encontraría en su casa. Sin embargo aquel día decidió pasar por el parque para estar a solas y despejarse.

La vida de tranquilidad que esperaba no le había tocado y no era muy bueno resolviendo los problemas.

Antes de darse un paseo, aparcó el coche al lado de la cancha donde se encontró por segunda vez al pelirrojo. Caminó largamente por la gran cancha y decidió dirigirse a la parte más frondosa de un parque contiguo.

Los bancos estaban casi vacíos salvo uno donde estaba acurrucada una pareja de jóvenes que parecían disfrutar de la puesta de sol. Rukawa se sentó en uno libre que se encontraba a varios metros de ellos y les observó nostálgico. Añoraba tener a su lado a una persona con quien compartir su vida, su tiempo, sus ilusiones y sobretodo su amor. No era una persona frívola como lo pintaban en los periódicos. Como casi la mayoría de las personas deseaba encontrar aquella media naranja y sabía que dar con ella sería difícil puesto que desconfiaba de la gente que, ya le conocía por ser famoso, estaba atraída por aquel estatus y que estaba dispuesta a sacarle provecho.

Al mudarse a aquella ciudad, dejó de ser el pasto fresco de los medios sensacionalistas; al parecer le habían dejado en paz después de su retirada del mundo del baloncesto y aquello le proporcionaba un gran alivio. Podía tener una vida normal y tranquila y conocer a alguien que no estuviera familiarizado con él... Una persona como Hanamichi que, al parecer, desconocía su vida de jugador de baloncesto, pues nunca le había revelado que estuviera al corriente de aquello.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al avasallarle por enésima vez el recuerdo de la noche en la cual casi consumieron el acto sexual. Sentía algo realmente especial hacia el pelirrojo; no era deseo carnal como él pensaba al principio, pero con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos e incluso sus sueños y sentía un deseo oculto de progresar en su relación con él. Sin embargo parecía estancado en aquel paso previo de coqueteo constante de su parte y la del pelirrojo; no sabía, o mejor dicho, no se atrevía a coger el toro por los cuernos, porque sentía que había un muro invisible detrás del cual se protegía el pelirrojo y del cual, al parecer, no quería retirarse.

Eso era lo que suponía Rukawa pero por otra parte tampoco estaba muy seguro; la verdad es que solamente podía suponer lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelirrojo, era una persona como él, misteriosa que apenas realmente conocía. No sabía nada de su vida antes de conocerle, ni quienes eran sus amigos o si tenía familiares; no sabía ni cuál era su color favorito ni lo que hacía cuando él trabajaba. Todavía pensaba que no tenía el derecho de demandarle explicaciones...

La pareja del banco se percató de su presencia; la chica parecía reconocerle pues no paraba de cuchichear excitada en el oído de su pareja. El chico no parecía muy entusiasmado por la información de su novia y se conformó con abrazarla intentando centrar su atención únicamente hacia su persona. Kaede apartó finalmente la mirada al no aguantar el comportamiento empalagoso de aquella joven pareja y decidió marcharse a su casa. Sin embargo, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien le interrumpió antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa...

-Buenos días caballero, ¿me podría decir dónde puedo encontrar un parque por aquí cerca?

Rukawa se fastidió al oír la voz aguda de la desconocida que se alzaba detrás de él. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Giró su cabeza y encaró secamente a aquella mujer. Estaba dispuesto a mandarle a freír espárragos pero se topó con unos grandes ojos marrones sonriéndole amablemente.

Se quedó sin habla. Era muy hermosa y no era únicamente por su belleza que se le fue el habla sino porque no esperaba verla en silla de ruedas...

Su inicial fastidio desapareció lo que duraba un pedazo de carne entre leones hambrientos. Su mirada molesta se esfumó y se levantó rápidamente del banco. Cuando se apretó a preguntarle si le podía repetir lo que le había preguntado, ella soltó una carcajada alegre.

-Por favor, siéntate no hace falta que te levantes...Eres demasiado alto jajaja.

Rukawa obedeció un poco abrumado. Aquella mujer tenía un carácter muy jovial. Se sentía apenado por la situación de aquella desconocida pero ella no pareció en ningún momento triste ni afligida.

-¿A dónde querías ir? -le preguntó con su tono de voz habitual, es decir neutro e indiferente.

-Estoy buscando un parque que me han recomendado. Al parecer es muy hermoso. ¡Es que soy pintora sabe! -respondió alegremente mientras mostraba con su mano el enorme bolso que reposaba encima de sus piernas y de donde se podía visualizar los utensilios de pintura.

-Ah...bien... -le contestó sudando una gota- Creo que ya te encuentras en él...

-¿Así? -preguntó ella soprendida...

-Bueno, éste es el único que conozco por esta zona...

-He preguntado antes a una señora y me ha dicho que éste no es, pero no supo decirme dónde está el otro... el que busco yo, se llama...a ver, ¿cómo era?

Pasaron los segundos y la mujer adaptaba extrañas muecas y fruncía el ceño constantemente como si estuviera remeneando en su cabeza en busca de un recuerdo olvidado. A Rukawa le pareció divertida aquella escena. Parecía una persona abierta; dejaba traslucir todas sus emociones, y no pudo evitar pensar que su forma jovial de expresarse era parecida a la de Hanamichi.

Su largo cabello negro estaba suelto y se mecía suavemente al compás de la ligera brisa. Su cara era hermosa pero al mismo tiempo discreta. No era la más bella que había visto pero no tenía nada que envidiar a las famosas más guapas del planeta.

-¡Ah! -soltó por fin haciendo sobresaltar al pelinegro- Buscó el parque Paloma. ¡Por fin, no veas como me ha costado acordarme del nombre ese!

Rukawa sonrió divertido al ver a la alegre mujer secar con su mano un sudor invisible de su frente como si hubiera requerido de un gran esfuerzo para recordar el nombre.

-Es éste...-dijo a la mujer.

Ésta rió nerviosamente como si quisiera esconder la vergüenza que sentía...

-¡Qué tonta! No sabía que estaba tan cerca... ¿Por casualidad, no sabrás dónde puedo encontrar la fuente de agua?

Rukawa se levantó del banco, recogió su abrigo que yacía a su lado y puso su mano izquierda en el bolsillo.

-Sí, está al otro lado de la calle -le respondió mientras le señalaba la dirección.

-Muchas gracias caballero. Has sido muy amable.

La mujer posó sus manos sobre las ruedas de su silla y se apretó a partir...

-No te importa si te acompaño...

Kaede no podía creer que aquella petición hubiera salido de su propia boca...

-¿A dónde? -preguntó ingenua.

-A la fuente -respondió el pelinegro sudando una gota delante de su simplicidad.

-¿Vas a hacer algo malo a esta pobre mujer? -le preguntó juguetonamente y señalándose con el dedo.

Rukawa no pudo evitar una carcajada. Hacia tanto que no reía de aquella manera que le pareció extraño oír el tono de su risa resonar en sus oídos.

La pareja se alejó finalmente hacia su destino sin percatarse de la presencia de un joven pelirrojo que les había observado en todo momento y que lucía en su cara una expresión de rabia contenida...

TBC


End file.
